An angiography machine is a real-time X-ray medical imaging device and a platform which provides an interventional treatment. The angiography machine can perform imaging of blood vessels in various parts of a whole body such as heart, brain, aorta, abdominal organs, pelvic cavity, limbs and the like, which helps with diagnosis of vascular lesions, tumor lesions and the like of the above different regions. Besides, the angiography machine can perform interventional treatment of lesions in different regions of the whole body, such as vascular embolization of liver cancer, perfusion chemotherapy of lung cancer, embolization of cerebral aneurysm, embolization of cerebral arteriovenous malformation, balloon dilatation and stenting of coronary artery stenosis, congenital heart disease atrial septal defect and ductus arteriosus occlusion, balloon dilatation of mitral and pulmonary stenosis, biliary and esophageal dilation and stenting, different percutaneous biopsy and drainage and other advanced interventional procedures.
The angiography machine can perform imaging at different angles and in different positions in cooperation with a scanning bed system by using a rotatable cantilever loaded with an X-ray source and a detector, and a bracket capable of rotating or translating the cantilever.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.